infinity train book of broken love (versión en español)
by noroxia
Summary: acá mi primer fic de #infinitytrain con los personajes principales de los dos tomos #Tulip #Lake y #Jesse ojalá les encante leerlo, tal como a mi me gustó escribirlo, además sale #one-one, #grace y #thecat a.k.a la gata, saludo déjenme coment y fav, gracias. -… Mi cabeza…, dónde, dónde estoy?- se preguntaba al abrir los ojos, lentamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor sus ojos que..


(Conociéndose)

-… Mi cabeza…, dónde, dónde estoy?- se preguntaba al abrir los ojos, lentamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor sus ojos que se adaptaban a la cantidad de luz; se dijo:

-me suena familiar ésta escena, será que…-

Ella cayó en la cuenta de que había vuelto al tren

-es el tren?, pero eso es imposible, cómo rayos fue que volví, ya había arreglado mis asuntos aquí!- se decía con desesperación, miró su mano y tenía un solo un número, el "uno"

-tengo un "uno", pero por qué?, haber Tulip respira, piensa que pudo haber pasado para volver aquí?-

Ella se quedó pensando y por más que le daba vuelta al asunto no encontraba la respuesta dentro de sí misma; de pronto y sin aviso se abre la puerta del vagón y ve que entra alguien más, un chico a la distancia se le va acercando, ella al verlo primero se asusta, pero ve que es alguien con casi su misma edad así que pierde el miedo y se acerca para preguntarle a ver si esa otra persona podría darle alguna pista de dónde se encontraba.

-hola!- saluda levantando su mano, -eres un pasajero de éste tren?, ah, perdón, me llamo Tulip por cierto- dice ella

El chico se la queda viendo algo extrañado, su cara le sonaba, se le hacía conocida, luego de verle la cara por un rato se dio cuenta que ella era la chica del reflejo, Lake, pero por algún motivo no le quiso decir eso, prefirió quedarse callado; luego le responde:

-hola, sí soy un pasajero, es extraño porque yo ya estuve acá en el tren infinito hace algún tiempo y no sé cómo rayos volví…-

-también despertaste de la nada acá?,- le pregunta algo intrigada a lo que él responde

-sí, desperté aquí, pero no sé por qué, yo solucioné mis asuntos, supuestamente ya no debiese haber vuelto y además mira- le muestra la mano y se ve el número "uno", ella sorprendida le dice:

-mira que extraño yo también tengo ese mismo número- le muestra su mano

-qué raro- le responde y luego agrega -por cierto, me llamo Jesse, encantado de conocerte Tulip-

Ella se lo queda viendo y piensa:

-que amable es este chico…-

Luego ella le dice a él

-bueno, como sabes siempre es mejor hacer la aventura acompañado, nunca solo-

-sí, es verdad, si quieres puedo acompañarte, y así, sería más fácil comenzar el viaje, no sé si en tu primera aventura tuviste algún acompañante?- pregunta él

-sí, tuve uno, bueno es realidad dos, una máquina robótica en forma de pelota bipolar al que se llamaba One-One; una parte es optimista y la otra es bueno, pesimista y además me acompañó un perrito que habla muy tierno de raza Corgi llamado Atticus, ese perro era el rey de su vagón-

-mmm…, interesante, creo haber visto a esa pelota que mencionas cuando me fui de aquí- le responde

-Y tú, tuviste acompañante?- le pregunta ella

-la verdad sí, era un ciervo que se llamaba, bueno lo nombré Alan Dracula y…-

La chica escuchó eso y luego soltó una carcajada llegando incluso a apretarse su estómago con sus manos de la risa que le dio al escuchar el nombre él la miró y le dijo:

-qué te hace tanta gracia?-

-jajajajaja, lo siento, es que nadie le puede poner un nombre así a un animal jajajaja- le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos por la risa

-ya terminaste?-

-…sí, ya terminé…- le respondió mientras se aguantaba la risa

-bueno, pongámonos en marcha, no creo que sirva de mucho quedarnos aquí-

-tienes razón, pongámonos en marcha- le responde

los dos se ponen en marcha abriendo el primer vagón y así comenzando su aventura juntos.

(El viejo oeste)

-dónde estoy?-abre sus ojos y se levanta de un salto, como asustada, al mirar a su alrededor cae en la cuenta de que se encuentra en el tren

-QUEEEÉ, como demonios caí de nuevo en el maldito tren o será que…, no creo que me persigan, eso creo…-

Preocupada se levanta y en su ropa había un mensaje escrito en papel, decía lo siguiente:

"volviste al tren, no debes saber cómo ni por qué, sólo tienes que tener claro que debes sortear cinco vagones, tómalo como una prueba, si los completas tendrás tu libertad y jamás volverás aquí"

Lake tras leer eso se levantó, su aventura empezó en un vagón con temática del viejo oeste en medio de una llanura polvorienta quedando sucia llena de tierra.

A lo lejos ve un pueblo sin gente aparentemente y ella comienza a gritar para ver si había alguien, pero al no ver respuesta escucha en medio de la nada música de pianola y al mirar de donde venía la música ve una cantina. Al entrar todo se silencia y los habitantes la miran, todos usan ropa "western", de pronto un cowboy se levanta de su mesa y se acerca donde la chica, con su cara sudada y una expresión de pocos amigos, una barba blanca y su cinturón con un revólver adornaba su cintura, cada paso que daba con sus botas de cuero duro junto con sus espuelas resonaban en todo el salón de madera, todo estaba en silencio ya que todos miraban, Lake se puso seria y algo nerviosa, sin embargo estaba decidida a enfrentar al tipo, cuando él se acercó la quedó mirando muy seriamente y fijo a sus ojos

-… que quieres?- le dijo ella a lo que el vaquero le dice con voz rasposa y seca

-…nada, sólo quiero saber…- le responde

La tensión se podía ver en el ambiente

-por qué no traes tu gorro huerca, afuera hace un sol que mata hasta los guajolotes-

al decir eso la gente comenzó a gritar y a reírse de alegría y la música de la pianola empezó a sonar de nuevo

-ten chiquilla- le regala un sombrero vaquero y le invita un trago en la barra

-cantinero, dos por favor!-

-pero yo no bebo, señor-

-ah no te preocupes niña no es whisky, es leche, jajajajaja- y soltó una carcajada sonora y fuerte

La chica bebió su vaso de leche y compartió con los "clientes" de aquel bar, luego preguntó por la salida para irse del vagón y el vaquero le dijo:

-quieres salir?, solo hay dos formas, una es en un duelo de pistolas que se realiza todos los días a medio día o la otra es ganarle al cerdo Willy, en un concurso de escupitajos, el que llegue más lejos gana, tú decides-

La chica no quería un duelo, no quería matar a otro pasajero, así que no lo dudó más y pidió el concurso de escupitajos

-escojo los escupes- dice en tono serio y el vaquero grita a todo pulmón siempre con su voz rasposa

-llamen al CERDO WILLYYY!- la gente empieza a vitorear cuando entra, Lake pensaba que era un tipo grande o gordo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era un tipo flaco, con un gorro de vaquero demasiado grande para su cabeza y con sus botas que se notaban que eran grande para sus pies.

-competidores, párense aquí, las reglas son simples, el que escupa más lejos gana, es así de sencillo, el pasajero tiene tres intentos, mientras que el cerdo Willy sólo uno-

Willy se paró con sus pies separados, sus ojos parecían perderse en el horizonte, la gente quedó muda de nuevo, mirando al maestro hacer su trabajo, de pronto y tras un rato Willy se comienza a contorsionar echando su espalda hacía atrás y comenzó a juntar un gargajo que hizo sonar muy fuerte y tras un rato escupió fuerte hacia adelante llegó a cincuenta centímetros de distancia.

-muy bien, ahora es el turno de Laaaake!- la gente aplaudió y luego reinó el silencio

La chica se preparó, pero nunca había hecho algo así, primer intento nada solo salió algo de saliva y no más de veinte centímetros, el segundo intento también, la gente comenzaba a mirarla rara y algunos la abuchearon y ella al percatarse de eso. se le ocurrió una idea, dijo:

-puedo pedir algo para la garganta?-

-claro, por qué no, pero solo te queda un intento-

-no hay problema, denme el whisky más fuerte que tengan!- dice decidida

El cantinero se sorprendió, pero aun así le sirvió un shot, ella se lo tomó y luego de un rato cuando vino el efecto juntó una gran cantidad de saliva y mocos de su nariz y como la garganta le ardía lo tiró fuerte.

-mmm, llegó a cincuenta y un centímetros…, me parece bien para mí, la ganadora es Laaake- grito el árbitro todos se alegraron y le revelaron la puerta que estaba escondida atrás de la pianola le abrieron la puerta y Lake le iba a devolver el sombreo, pero…

-no, quédatelo de recuerdo, buena suerte-

Lake salió de aquel vagón y el whisky comenzó a hacer efecto, se comenzó a emborrachar y entró al siguiente carro cayendo al suelo embriagada de hecho era la primera vez que bebía algo con alcohol así que la tiró al suelo.

(Puente y viento tempestuoso)

El vagón del puente angosto, eso les esperaba a Jesse y Tulip lo único que había era un puente larguísimo pero angosto, hecho de cuerdas y tablas de madera, justo del otro lado del puente estaba esperándoles la puerta de salida

-bien, comencemos a caminar- dice Tulip

-sí, las damas primero…- responde él a lo que ella se sonroja

Comienzan a caminar, bajo el puente había un abismo inmenso, apenas si se podía ver el fondo; ellos no hablaban iban como sumidos en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto un viento que comenzó como algo suave fue poco a poco a crecer moviendo de forma violenta al puente y ya iban muy avanzados como para volver

-Jesse, el viento está muy fuerte, qué podemos hacer?- decía la chica algo nerviosa

-…mmm, no sé…, creo que no podemos volver estamos al medio del puente, además mira, está bajando el sol?, se está haciendo de noche, mejor apuremos el paso- replica

Los chicos continuaron, para sorpresa de los dos el puente se hizo más pequeño y para más el viento soplaba con más fuerza, fue tanta la violencia del soplido que la chica perdió el equilibrio y casi cae, pero Jesse la agarró por la cintura y ella le dijo:

-no me sueltes, por favor!-

Él no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a tratar de mantenerla sujeta, cuando el viento estaba en su punto más álgido y ellos casi abrazados con el puente moviéndose mucho por el viento, cerraron sus ojos y esperaron lo peor, cuando de la nada y muy sorpresivamente se calmó todo, los dos notaron ese cambio y lentamente abrieron los ojos y se miraron las caras se soltaron inmediatamente sonrojándose ambos a lo que él dice:

-perdona por abrazarte sin tu permiso…, pero es que no quería que cayeras al fondo de este abismo-

-no te preocupes…- le responde tímida luego dice -bien será mejor que sigamos ya casi no queda nada para llegar a la salida, por cierto, tu número bajó?, el mío al menos no ha bajado-

El chico mira su mano y responde:

-no, aún no ha bajado nada-

Ya llegando al otro lado del puente abren la puerta y ella le da las gracias por no dejarla caer al vacío.

(la cacería)

Lake, despertó de su pequeña borrachera con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero realmente bien a su lado había un rifle de caza, unos binoculares y una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"la salida del vagón es sencilla, sólo debes cazar a la puerta con el rifle, una vez le dispares la puerta automáticamente se abrirá, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, primero la puerta no es roja, está camuflada y su tamaño esta reducido para esconderse y además se mueve por entre el follaje del bosque, suerte"

Lake tomó el rifle y se dio cuenta de que el bosque era muy espeso, muchos árboles y arbustos

-creo que me costará un poco hacer la cacería- pensó

La chica se puso en marcha, caminando entre los árboles, silenciosamente mirando a través de la maleza, pero nada, no divisaba a la puerta

-esto ya me está desesperando…- pensaba

-piensa…, ya sé, quizá si no pueda verlo, pueda oírlo, no hay mucha bulla- así que se acomodó detrás de unos árboles y se puso a poner atención a todos los sonidos del bosque

Pájaros, el viento que soplaba meciendo suavemente las hojas de los árboles, agua corriendo de un pequeño riachuelo, pero nada del otro mundo, fue tanto que esperó que se quedó dormida por el relajante ambiente, tras unas horas, despierta confundida y dice:

-rayos, me quedé dormida…, tendré que hacer esta técnica de nuevo-

Caminó otra vez entre los árboles, arbustos y pequeños senderos siempre poniendo el oído atento, pero nada, pasaron varios días estando así, ella se estaba temiendo que nunca lograra salir de ahí, se puso algo triste no sólo porque no saldría de allí, sino que también no volvería a ver a su amado jesse

-no quiero perderlo y menos por estar de vuelta en este maldito tren …- pensaba con tristeza mientras estaba sentada apoyada contra un árbol; en un pequeño claro de pronto oyó un sonido casi imperceptible, ella escuchó, tomó sus binoculares y comenzó a mirar centímetro a centímetro a través de aquél claro y divisó muy ocultamente una especie de esquina de puerta pequeñita

-…te tengo…- dijo en voz baja

Con el rifle apuntó a la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido para no asustar, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo sonó un disparo que no era ella y eso asustó a la puerta

-demonios, hay otro pasajero que está en la misma situación que yo- pensó

A lo lejos vio que un sujeto corría como endemoniado hasta la puerta

-haré lo mismo-

Se puso a correr también, Lake mirando de vez en cuando por sus binoculares veía que se acercaba a la puerta y el otro tipo también, llegó un momento en donde ambos llegaron y los dos apuntaron disparando al mismo tiempo y haciendo que la puerta se abriera. Ahora ese no era el problema, el problema ahora era que ambos querían salir y sólo podía salir uno

-quién de los dos apretó el gatillo?- pregunta desesperadamente el otro pasajero

-no sé, pero quiero salir- dijo ella y comenzó a acercarse a la salida, pero el tipo en su impotencia le apuntó con el rifle y le dijo:

-aléjate de la puerta, yo saldré, me queda una bala y no dudaré en usarla contigo-

Lake subió las manos, bajó su arma, pero igualmente se acercaba paso a paso al pasajero

-te lo advierto, aléjate de mí y de la puerta!- le gritó mientras le seguía apuntando

Ella siguió acercándose. El tipo jaló del gatillo disparándole, Lake se tiró al suelo como si le hubiese herido y él se acercó para cerciorarse que estaba muerta, pero al hacer eso ella aprovechó para tirarle tierra en los ojos, y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y en el suelo.

-que me dio problemas el tipo éste- dijo

antes de irse le dejó sus binoculares y las balas que le quedaban para el sujeto pudiera seguir cazando y así salió de aquel vagón, al estar ya afuera se revisó el cuerpo y vio que la bala le dio en el abdomen en la parte baja, pero como estaba hecha de metal no le hizo mucho daño

-mmm…, no es tan grave- luego agregó suspirando -bien, continuemos-.

(Las flores)

Los chicos pasaron a un vagón que estaba lleno de flores, tulipanes, girasoles, hortensias, claveles, etc…

-mira Jesse, está lleno de flores, que lindo que se ve todo- dice emocionada y maravillada

La chica miraba todas las plantas, los colores y los olores que despedían las flores en su conjunto

-sí, está todo muy lindo, mira hay mariposas y abejas, es como una postal holandesa-

El carro se veía muy bien y pese a todo, los chicos decidieron quedarse un par de horas para pasear y disfrutar de todo el panorama que le ofrecía aquél espectáculo, mientras hacían eso se colocaron a hablar

-oye y dime, tienes novio?, no es que me quiera entrometer en tu vida…- le pregunta el chico algo nervioso

-mmm, por ahora no, sabes tuve un novio que conocí en el campamento de programación-

-ah sí? Y que pasó- le replica él

-pues, en un principio me pareció alguien tierno, caballeroso y amable conmigo y hasta con mis padres porque lo lleve a casa un par de veces, pero después de un tiempo, mostró las garras-

-a que te refieres con las "garras" y programación?, que clase de programación?- pregunta muy interesado él

-resultó que él tenía, bueno, otra chica, me engañó, me rompió el corazón en mil partes, resulta que también estaba saliendo con la chica popular del campamento…- le dijo con la voz algo triste y con los ojos llorosos

-… oh, siento que te haya pasado eso- le responde, tras un silencio de ambos ella le pregunta devuelta a él

-sí, bueno respondiendo tu otra pregunta me encanta la programación, me gustaría diseñar y hacer juegos cuando sea grande-

-enserio?!, a mí me encanta jugar, sería genial jugar lo que hagas, qué clase de juegos te gustan?- pregunta todo ilusionado

-bien, de matar zombies y de terror; como silent hill, también de aventuras de dragones, caballeros, etc…- le dice

-woww, dime que cuando hagas esos juegos me enviaras una copia?- le dice el chico con sus ojos brillantes

-dalo por hecho- le responde sonriendo, pero ahora dime tú, tienes a alguien especial esperándote fuera del tren?- le pregunta ella

-bueno, hay una chica que me gusta mucho y espero podamos tener algo, en realidad lo tenemos, he salido un par de veces con ella y es algo, como decirlo maravilloso…- justo ven unos animalitos entremedio de las bellas flores

-oh mira hay conejos!- dice emocionado él justo cuando le iba a contar

-sí, qué hermosos, vamos a acariciarlos, están muy gorditos para hacerles cariñitos- decía ella poniendo cara como si estuviera hablándole a un bebe

Los dos se le acercan y los conejos no escapan, al contrario, se quedan ahí para que los acaricien, ellos estaban claramente felices, como si nada importara en ese minuto, Jesse estaba abrazando a uno de los conejitos más rechonchos con mucha ternura y Tulip se lo queda viendo y piensa

-que tierno se ve con el conejito!, qué lindo que es él…-

-no te parecen "pachoncitos"?- le pregunta a ella

-sí!, son muy lindoooosss- mientras apachurra a otro conejo gordito

Tras un buen rato de estar así, la chica dice

-está todo muy lindo, pero creo que debemos continuar-

-mmm, si- dice algo triste y luego agrega -debemos buscar la puerta

Los dos ven la puerta en la distancia, pero había alguien cuidándola, al acercarse vieron de quien se trataba y era un conejo que hablaba

-hola chicos, disfrutaron del carro?, que les pareció, espero la hayan pasado bien, para salir de acá el chico debe hacerle un arreglo floral a la chica más linda del lugar…, pero mmm, no veo a nadie oh sí, tú siéntese bella dama en aquella silla y su novio regresará con un hermoso arreglo floral para usted- dijo

Tulip se puso roja cuando le dijeron que Jesse era su novio

-ella no es mi novia, pero igualmente te haré un arreglo bonito- le dice y se va al campo a buscar flores, el chico no tenía ninguna experiencia haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero de igual forma lo intentó

Tomó varias flores las unió y se las llevó

-no fue fácil, pero te traje estas, espero te gusten-

El arreglo no se veía mal, pero no era muy bonito como para abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar

-creo que deberías hacer otro-

-otro?, bueno es que no sé hacer este tipo de cosas- responde

-pero vamos hijo, inténtalo un poco más duro, es una preciosa chica a la quien se los vas a regalar- dice el conejo

El chico fue otra vez a hacer otro, está vez eligió con cuidado las flores que usaría para la ocasión, incluso imaginó que ese ramillete que estaba armando era para Lake así todo inspirado se tomó las cosas con calma e hizo esta vez un ramillete muy hermoso con todas las clases de flores que encontró, de colores vivos y los combinó de una forma inteligente, llegó al lado del conejo y de Tulip.

-mira, que hermoso arreglo te trajo tu novio- dice el conejo

Tulip se sonroja

-ahora debes darle las flores a tu chica- dice

-bueno, mira te traje unas flores- le dice claramente avergonzado

-vamos no seas tan frío con la hermosa señorita pelirroja, sé más romántico- dice el conejo

-veamos, como ser más romántico- pensó, de pronto se le ocurrió algo

-qué tal si te las doy con una canción?, esta es la letra de una canción latinoamericana, es ideal como para darte las flores- dice él

-una canción?, eso es nuevo, pero dale, no hay problema- responde el conejo

Jesse saca su celular ya que tiene esa canción grabada y piensa cantar encima, aclara la garganta y comienza a cantar y aunque no es afinado para nada, a la chica le gusta lo que oye

-Te regalo una rosa  
La encontré en el camino  
No sé si está desnuda  
O tiene un solo vestido  
No, no lo sé

Si la riega el verano  
O se embriaga de olvido  
Si alguna vez fue amada  
O tiene amor escondido-

El chico se arrodilla ante ella y le da el ramo todo romántico, ella se pone roja como tomate y le regala el ramillete, ella las toma y huele las flores, luego él sigue cantando saltándose a otra parte de la canción

Te regalo mis manos  
Mis párpados caídos  
El beso más profundo  
El que se ahoga en un gemido, oh

Te regalo un otoño  
Un día entre abril y junio  
Un rayo de ilusiones  
Un corazón…

Ya basta chico, se ganaron la puerta, vaya que es tierno tu novio, no lo pierdas niña- el conejo abre la puerta y los dos salen y ella no se contuvo y lo abrazó antes de salir por la puerta.

-no sabía que te gustaba la música romántica- dice mientras lo abraza de su brazo

-sí, me gusta un poco jejeje- dice mientras se rasca la nuca con la otra mano.

-fue muy lindo la forma en que me regalaste las flores…, gracias- le dice la chica muy pegadita a él para salir del vagón.

(Nockout)

Lake entró al siguiente vagón, sin mucha duda abrió la puerta y al entrar notó que estaba en una especie de arena, al mirar más detalladamente vio que en el centro había un cuadrilátero de boxeo

-qué extraño, que es éste lugar, no será que estoy en un gimnasio de box?-

Desde atrás salió una voz que la interrumpe diciendo

-no, esto no es un gimnasio, en realidad es un cuadrilátero en donde se boxea-

El sujeto que le habló era un presentador de boxeo encargado de aquél carro

-y como salgo, dónde está la puerta?-pregunta ella

El tipo responde:

-Para salir de éste carro, sólo tienes que vencer al campeón de boxeo Tomy Tomson, el destructor de huesos, sólo tienes que noquearlo o, por el contrario, aguantar tres asaltos seguidos sin caerte o noquearte

-no hay otra forma?-

-como dicen por ahí "there´s no easy way out" o sea no hay una salida fácil, mira ese señor de allí será tu entrenador y te apoyará durante el combate-

Lake entiende que será un rival difícil, pero no por eso se iba a dejar vencer, además ella estaba hecha de metal literalmente y aceptó el desafío que le impusieron para que le pudieran dar la puerta y así pudiera salir

-estoy lista, tráiganme al luchador- dice ella con confianza

-está bien, pero antes, tráiganle el equipo!- le grita a unos ayudantes que estaban en la galería, ellos le traen guantes de boxeo, un casco y protectores dentales y aunque ella no necesitaba nada de eso, igual los aceptó para la pelea, luego y tras un rato de prepararse mentalmente, el presentador le dijo que subiera al cuadrilátero y con una gran voz pasó a presentarlos frente al público.

-en eeeesssta esquina, pesando ciento veinte kilos y midiendo un metro noventa, la máquina de moler carne el "destructor de huesooos" toooomy tomson!-

La gente lo ovaciona de pie, gritan y se alegran al ver al campeón entrar a la arena, luego el presentador da pie para presentar a Lake

¡Y en ésta otra esquina midiendo…, bueno no se sabe mucho de ella, la impresionante chica de metal "la muralla de acero", Laaaake!-

La gente igual le aplaude y ovaciona

-que empiece el combate!- suena a campana y comienza la contienda, la chica estaba muy segura de que ganaría, estaba hecha de metal ¿qué podría derrumbarla de todos modos? y además creía que el tipo iba a ser suave ya que ella es una mujer, pero…

-muy bien muchacho, trata de derribarme! - le grita al sujeto, que por cierto era un "mastodonte de casi un metro noventa centímetro, musculoso, rubio, como un ruso; él solo la mira con un rostro sin expresión, sube la guardia y mueve los pies muy rápido acercándose y alejándose, ella se sorprende al ver eso y en un momento de distracción la golpeó fuerte en el rostro

-sube la guardia niñaaaa!- le grita el entrenador desde una esquina

-hug, mi cara!- cayó en cuenta de que la cosa iba enserio

Ella subió la guardia también y comenzó a pelear enserio, como era más baja que él, le dio con todo en su estómago, ya que no se permitían golpes bajos y esquivaba los ataque de él, pero no se permitía una sola distracción, en cualquier momento le podía llegar otro golpe, termina el primer asalto y cada quién se va a su esquina

-Lake, mira, golpéalo en la mandíbula y hagas lo que hagas no dejes que te dé en la cara otra vez, pensé que te iba a noquear- le dice el entrenador que la apoyaba

-sí, entiendo- responde

-que comience el segundo asalto! - grita el presentador

Se acercan los peleadores, ahora Lake se concentró, se propuso dar un gancho alto a la mandíbula, aunque tenía claro que hacerlo era más difícil que decirlo

La campana suena y el combate empieza, los dos están con la guardia alta él manda el primer golpe ella esquiva y hace un contraataque tratando de llegar a la mandíbula, no lo logra, al hacer eso deja la guardia baja en la parte del estómago y aprovecha para golpearla, casi botándola

-maldición, no puede botarme o perderé los tres asaltos- se dice para ella misma

Ella súbitamente lo golpea en uno de sus costados en donde no tenía guardia, y él la vuelve a golpear, ésta ves le llega de lleno a su cien dejándola casi en el suelo, justo antes de caer suena la campana

-sepárense!- grita el árbitro

Cada uno a su rincón

-vamos chica, sólo un asalto más y la puerta es tuya- le decía el entrenador mientras le mojaba la cara y le masajeaba los hombros

-peleadores, vuelvan aquí, preparados para el tercer y último round?- pregunta el réferi -que comience el tercer asalto de la nocheeee!-

Suena la campana y Lake sólo le quedó subir la guardia y aguantar hasta el final del asalto el tipo comenzó a golpear con todo, cara, costillas, etc…, ella en un principio aguantaba, pero pasados un par de infinitos segundos comenzó lentamente a arrinconarla en una esquina del cuadrilátero

-cuanto castigo, recibe Lake, podrá aguantar aunque sea el tercer asalto?- recitaba un comentarista

Ella hacía cuanto podía para aguantar, pero nada, casi al final un enorme puñetazo en su cara la hizo caer

-uno, dos, tres…- comenzó a contar el referí

Ella media mareada y resignándose a perder la contienda en su mente recuerda el por qué quería salir del tren y su motivación era Jesse, no quería perderlo y no verlo nunca más

-ocho, nueve…-

Lake con sus últimas fuerzas se levanta para seguir, la gente ovaciona a la chica

-se levanta, que siga el combate!- grita el réferi, la gente excitada aplaude y gritan de emoción

En un momento en que el contrincante se confió, burlándose de la pobre Lake; bajó la guardia porque él pensaba que ella no le iba a poder ganar, el sujeto baja la guardia y ella aprovecha la oportunidad y le da un golpe en el mentón con toda su fuerza; fue tan fuerte que lo tiró para atrás y lo botó.

-uno, dos, tres…-

-ojalá esté noqueado- pensaba ella-

-nueve y diez, está fuera de combate, la ganadora es la muralla de acero Laaaaake!- dice el réferi la gente la ovaciona y grita su nombre como la campeona

-bien campeona a las duchas, la manda el entrenador-

-pero la puerta-

-anda!- le dice el entrenador

Ella va se baña, hasta le pasan ropa nueva y tras eso el encargado del vagón le dice:

-allá está tu salida-

Ella al ver la puerta le da un abrazo apretado al entrenado y le dice toda emocionada

-gracias!-

-no me des las gracias a mí, dátelas a ti misma, tú venciste al campeón-

Al fondo de los camarines justo atrás de unos casilleros está la puerta y ella sale cansada, pero alegre de que pudo lograrlo.

(El baile)

El siguiente vagón al que fueron era un baile escolar y solo estaban ellos y nadie más

-mira Jesse, estamos en un gimnasio de escuela adornado como si fuera un baile de secundaria, no te parece tierno?- dice ella

-creo que sí, pero no te parece raro que no haya nadie en un baile, quiero decir, siempre hay mucha gente en éstos tipos de eventos, pero sólo somos nosotros- le responde él

-mmm…, cierto además no hay música, pero mira las mesas están adornadas y hay bocadillos en ellas, creo que comeré algo-

-te sigo, creo que tengo hambre también-

Los chicos se ponen a comer y beber todo lo que estaba servido sobre las mesas, cuando de pronto la luz del gimnasio se bajó dejándola tenue y se encendió la bola de espejos y algunas otras luces de colores; los muchachos se sentaron un momento

-mira, creo que el baile va a empezar- le dice ella

-sí, que emoción, la última vez no pude ir al baile de mi escuela, me enfermé ese día- dice riéndose él

-te enfermaste?, jjajajajaja, que mala onda, yo la última vez fui, pero no me la pasé tan bien, no bailé, ni compartí mucho con mis amigos-

-Por qué, qué te pasó?- dice sorprendido Jesse

-es que mi única amiga ese día no pudo ir y no tenía con quién más hablar o charlar, todos me miraban como si yo fuera un bicho raro- le dijo

-mmm…, siento oír eso- le dice en tono algo triste sintiendo algo de pena por ella.

De pronto empiezan a llegar personas al baile y el salón se empieza a llenar de gente, jóvenes y algunos chaperones y desde lo alto el sale la voz del DJ

Bienvenidos al baile de la clase ciento cinco de mil novecientos ochentaiocho, démosle duro a la música y que la diversión comience!-

Comenzó a sonar música bailable de los ochenta

-mil novecientos ochenta?, en que época se supone que estamos?- le dijo ella

-es como si fuera al baile al que fueron mis padres, jajajaja- se rio el muchacho

-sí, cierto, es como el baile de mis padres, y si no me equivoco ellos se conocieron estando ahí-

Los dos estaban sentados mientras todos se divertían

-oye dónde estará la puerta a todo esto- le pregunta ella

-No sé- contesta

Tras un momento en el que se quedaron en silencio mirando sus celulares el chico se pone de pie y se para en frente de Tulip y dice:

-bueno querida niña, por lo que me comentaste no tuviste un buen baile, pero ahora vamos a cambiar eso, quieres bailar conmigo?- él le tiende la mano y ella lo mira a los ojos y se la da levantándose de la silla y se ponen a bailar al ritmo de la música de los ochenta

Sin importar nada bailaron todas las canciones, incluso pusieron unas de madonna, asia, Michael Jackson, hasta una de "Huey Lewis & The News" the power of love

-oh, me encanta esa canción es de una de mis películas favoritas, volver en el tiempo!- le dijo emocionado mientras se seguían moviendo

Y así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que la chica se cansó

-Jesse me estoy divirtiendo y todo, pero quiero descansar un momento- le dice algo agitada

-claro, vamos a descansar un rato- le contesta para seguidamente acompañarla hasta la silla

Luego de un rato el DJ dice ahora colocaremos temas variados desde movidos hasta algunos lentos, para aquellos enamorados y para aquellos pasajeros que estén aquí, les diremos donde está la puerta sólo si bailan todas las canciones que ponga desde ahora hasta la última y esta es de madonna "lucky star"

-es nuestra oportunidad- le dice Jesse a Tulip -ven, vamos a bailar- la canción empieza a sonar en la pista de baile y varias parejas se comienzan a tomar lugares

-está bien, vamos- él la toma de la mano y la jala hasta el centro de gimnasio ella siente la mano caliente de él y se pone nerviosa y su mano verde por el número comienza a sudar copiosamente.

-ojalá no le importe mi sudor- pensaba, pero a él no le importaba eso, cuando llegaron al centro se pusieron a bailar, de repente cruzaban miradas, sonrisas y mucha diversión, ambos lo estaban pasando de maravilla, pasada unas cinco canciones movidas el DJ dice por el alto parlante:

-muy bien, veo que no se están aburriendo, ahora colocaremos algo más calmado y esto es "the cheap"- la canción claramente más lente comienza a sonar y las parejas se acercan más, ya no era el baile desenfrenado, ahora era algo más "intimo"

-quieres acercarte, vamos a bailar, sabes, esta canción siempre la pone mi papá cuando lava su auto- le dice el chico

\- ha sí, que lindo- responde ella

Ahora mis queridos, una de Roxette "it´s must have been love"

La canción comienza a sonar, las luces bajan aún más y todas las demás parejas bailaban muy apegadas una de otras y ella puso su cara encima del pecho de Jesse, y bailaban lento, muy despacio, ella casi podía oír sus latidos, él le siguió la corriente y siguieron bailando hasta terminar la canción cuando terminó ella seguía pegada a su pecho.

-Tulip, la canción termi…- ella interrumpe dándole un beso en su boca, el chico se queda algo impactado, pero le responde el beso con un abraso quedándose así un momento, como si no existiese nada más en el mundo.

Unas luces ciegan a los chicos mientras el DJ dice:

-vaya, vaya, tenemos los ganadores de la puerta, vengan acérquense tortolitos- ellos se acercan -bueno, felicitaciones, los miré bailar y se notaba que se estaban divirtiendo, si o no gente?!-

Es público los vitorea y seguidamente le abren las puertas, ellos salen de aquel vagón sin decir nada, pero teniendo una nueva experiencia para contar en el futuro.

(Calabozos y dragones)

Lake entra al siguiente vagón, cansada de la pelea que tuvo antes, decidió descansar un momento antes de abrir la siguiente puerta, ella sólo se acostó sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos, obviamente se quedó dormida con el sonido de los rieles de fondo que no la molestaron al contrario le sirvió como aliciente, como si ese constante ruido la acunara. Soñó con Jesse, fue más como una especie de pesadilla para ella, soñó que no lo iba a ver nunca más, que se quedaba encerrada en el tren para siempre

-…rayos!- gritó cuando volvió a abrir los ojos -no quiero quedarme aquí, quiero volver a verlo- dijo lamentándose mientras caían unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero ella debía ser fuerte, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó, con gran valentía abrió la siguiente puerta lista para lo que viniera

Al cruzar la puerta llegó a una especie de feria del medio evo, por todas partes se veían caballos, cerdos y gente vestida de la época

-qué curioso carro al que vine a dar, creo que será fácil salir de aquí, pero antes algo de comer, tengo hambre- pensó

fue hasta una tienda en donde asaban pavos al carbón atravesados con una madera y girándolos lentamente en ese lugar había una señora de gran tamaño y de grandes pechos

-hola, tengo hambre y quisiera un trozo de ese pavo que asan allá afuera- dice ella

-claro noble caballero, debe venir con hambre tras pasar grandes batallas- le dice la encargada, pensando que su color de piel metálico era una especie de armadura que estaba usando en ese momento

-sí, la verdad he pasado un montón de cosas y…, espera qué, caballero?- le dice sorprendida

-claro, los caballeros de armadura brillante comen gratis, por todo lo que han pasado y pasarán- le dice la señora de esa tienda

Ella se lo queda pensando un momento

-mmm…, no suena tan mal eso de comer gratis sólo porque creen que soy un caballero y por el color de mi piel es metálica jajaja- pensó para ella misma

-acepto vuestro regalo con mucha gratitud noble señora- dijo eso tratándose de aguantar la risa

-lo único es que vuestra voz se escucha femenina, es extraño viniendo de un hombre de armas- le dice

-es que…,- pone su voz lo más grave que puede -he estado en aventuras en las montañas y cogí algo de gripa, por eso se escucha así…- responde

-mmm, está bien, puede ser-

Tras haber comido lo que según ella fue la mejor pierna de pavo de su vida, le pregunta a la propietaria

-escuche, necesito salir del vagón, para, para eh.., bueno vivir más aventuras, podrías decirme donde encuentro la salida, por favor?-

Tras mirarla un rato le dice:

-eso yo no lo sé, pero podrías ir a preguntarle a la guardia del castillo, ellos saben dónde se encuentra-

A Lake no le queda de otra que ir para allá, no quedaba lejos el castillo así que se puso en marcha.

Al llegar los guardias de la torre la escoltaron hasta el rey, para que pudiera hablar acerca de la puerta

-ahí está el rey, dirígete a él como su majestad- le dice el guardia, la empujan y al dejan sola en frente del trono, Lake se agacha poniendo una rodilla en el piso y bajando la mirada

-a qué habéis venido tu caballero?-

Lake escucha otra vez que lo tratan como hombre, pero no le convenía discutir así que acepta el hecho de que la trataran como hombre

-su majestad, estoy aquí para pedirle por favor me muestre la puerta de salida del vagón…-

-mmm…, pero tú sabes que la puerta la tiene resguardada el dragón de la torre, además tiene secuestrada a mi hija la princesa del reino de las moras, he enviado a casi toda mi caballería para rescatarla y de paso traer la puerta, pero todos han fallado…- le contesta el rey algo preocupado

El rey guarda silencio y luego agrega

-qué te parece si te envío a ti, rescatas a mi hija y tendrás tu puerta para Salir, es eso no hay nada más que pueda hacer-

Lake se lo piensa, pero como no tiene otra forma de hacerlo, no le queda otra que aceptar la misión e ir a por ella y la puerta

-acepto su majestad, iré en nombre del reino de las moras-

-bien, perfecto, tendrás a tu escudero y tu equipo, aunque por cómo te veo ya tienes una armadura- le responde y ella dice:

-esto es una…, armadura ligera, creo que necesitaré algo más uh, fuerte y además no tengo una espada para pelear con la bestia, su majestad-

-tienes razón, sir lanceclot!, llevadla a las instalaciones de armería!- el otro caballero llega y la toma del brazo y la guía hasta la armería

-ven, vamos, debo armarte y daros una buena armadura-

La chica simplemente se deja guiar

-bien, ya llegamos, sir lanceclot le da una armadura, botas de cuero, unos pantalones de acero, una pechera que le cubría todo el torso y espalda, hombreras cubiertas por púas remachadas y finalmente un yelmo con cota de malla que le cubría los hombros y casi toda la cara protegiéndole toda la cabeza

-y ahora, éste es tu escudo hecho de acero y especialmente para aguantar el fuego y por último tu espada- le dice mientras la saca de una forja

La espada era hermosa, comenzaba con una cruz templaría con incrustaciones de rubíes; el mango estaba hecho en plata con un dragón de oro enroscado hacía donde empezaba la hoja, en la hoja estaba tallada el escudo de armas del reino y su vaina hecha de madera y cuero fino

-ho, que preciosura de espada!- le dice entusiasmada, la chica la coge y se da cuenta que es pesada, ella se las arregla y se la pone cruzada en su espalda junto con el escudo, después el caballero la lleva hasta un establo para pasarle un caballo, un hermoso caballo negro, grande, parecía una bestia

\- te estamos entregando lo mejor que tenemos para que rescates a la princesa, toma antes de que te vayas aquí tienes un bolso con un mapa, el camino no es largo y la torre está sobre las montañas; noble guerrero te pedimos que apenas liberes a la princesa vuelvas aquí y nosotros mismos te escoltaremos hasta la puerta, buena suerte- se despide.

La chica o en éste caso el chico emprendió su viaje a caballo, nunca había montado uno, pero igual no le costó mucho trabajo manejar el animal, tras un día completo de viaje la chica estaba agotada y con hambre en medio del camino divisaba a lo lejos una taberna.

La chica deja su caballo pastando y entra. dentro estaba lleno de hombres, guerreros y ladrones, bebían y cantaban, ella se acerca a la barra

-qué queréis caballero- le dice el tabernero

-estoy en una misión enviado por el rey para rescatar a la princesa del reino de las moras- dice ella

El tabernero la mira un momento y dice:

-así que te mandaron a morir?, es prácticamente un suicidio, no sabes cuantos han partido a rescatarla, pero ese dragón prácticamente se los devora, no importa que tan fuerte seáis-

-bueno, tienes algo para comer y beber?- le pregunta ella

-claro, traedle a nuestro valiente una pierna de pavo y cerveza fría- le dice a unos meseros

El chico que le sirve el plato tenía un parecido Jesse, ella se lo queda viendo y se sonroja, le hacía recordar mucho al muchacho

-que miráis tanto noble caballero?, es que acaso tengo algo en el rostro?- le dice cuando se da cuenta que lo mira

-…no, nada, seguiros con vuestro he, trabajo- le responde

-escuché que vas a matar al dragón, escuchad el consejo de este noble mesero, primero…-

Lake sólo lo miraba, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta sus palabras y es que le recordaba tanto a su novio que creía que estaba hablando con él, tras explicarle todo el chico le pregunta:

-me entendiste?-

La chica le dice

-puedes repetirlo, por favor, es que no te entendí, me perdí en tus ojos-

-en mis qué?..., bueno no importa lo que te dije es que el dragón tiene un punto débil y ese es su estómago, enterradle la espada allí y el combate será vuestro-

-ho, ok- responde ella.

La chica se pone en marcha hasta la torre en donde está la princesa y el dragón, mentalmente se preparaba para lo que sería una gran batalla, su estómago se le apretaba de sólo pensarlo, el caballo caminaba rápido y sin pausas, era como si se conociera el camino de antemano, a lo lejos comienza a divisar la torre y cada metro que se acercaba se hacía más grande e imponente y a nada de tiempo ya estaba en la entrada.

-bien, creo éste es el final del camino, es hora de la verdad- se dijo para ella misma, mientras tomaba aire

Frente a ella una inmensa puerta de madera se alzaba, la chica movió a duras penas la pesada puerta para poder entrar, dejó el caballo a la entrada para escapar si es que las cosas iban mal, después de todo no quería morir allí, un salón enorme lleno de oro, joyas y otras cosas

-aquí no hay nada, dónde está el dragón, dónde está la princesa- pregunta en voz alta y de la nada una voz apenas si perceptible le respondió lo que había preguntado

-sois un caballero?, yo soy la princesa, venid estoy arriba al final de las escaleras de caracol, el dragón no tarda en volver!- grita la princesa

Lake sube por las escaleras que eran muy largas, por cierto, no tardó en llegar y tras lo que parecía una prisión con rejas de acero forjado estaba la princesa y en una celda contigua estaba la puerta para salir del carro, ella le dice:

-princesa, no os preocupéis, vengo a rescatarla-

en eso desde atrás suena un rugido ensordecedor, era el dragón que había llegado hasta la torre

-demonios!, no esperé que llegara tan rápido!- dijo Lake

La bestia medía cinco metros de altura, unas alas que parecían de acero, unos ojos rojos incandescentes que mostraban furia y una mandíbula que al abrirla mostraban unos dientes exageradamente afilados, Lake no tardó en bajar para esconderse atrás de un pilar y planear su ataque

-rayos, esto se puso feo- susurró cuando vio el monstruo

El dragón tenía un muy buen olfato y sintió el olor de ella, comenzó a rastrearla y no le costó mucho trabajo hallarla.

Aquella bestia le pegó a la columna con su cola tirándola en el acto, ella corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero ya era tarde el dragón había notado su presencia, sólo le quedaba pelear

-bien, si muero no moriré como una cobarde!- dice mientras que saca su escudo y espada de su espalda

El monstruo abre sus fauces inhala una gran cantidad de aire, era tan fuerte su respiración que resonaba en todos los rincones; llenó sus pulmones y luego dejó salir una bocanada de fuego tan fuerte que quemó la otra columna, Lake se puso en guardia con su escudo y como pudo se empezó a acercar.

-no te tengo miedo, maldita bestia!- le gritó

Craso error, ésta se enfureció más, empezó a agitar sus alas levantando un viento muy fuerte dentro de la torre, era tan fuerte que ella no podía quedarse en pie y además de eso levantó mucho polvo y mugre que le tapaban la vista

-demonios, demonios, no puedo ver dónde se metió- se decía para ella, de pronto un sintió que la bestia la había empujado con sus garras, ella fue a dar contra un muro de piedras, tras arrinconarla empezó otra ves a juntar aire para lanzarle fuego

-maldición, si no hago algo me quemará!- se levantó y corrió mientras el fuego la seguía por toda la habitación, de repente y antes de escapar del fuego con sus garras la golpeó otra vez tumbándola, rápidamente tubo que girarse hasta otra parte salvándose de ser tragada llegando así hasta la parte trasera

-ya sé!- se subió sobre su cola y con espada en mano se dispuso a cortársela, pero la piel era muy dura, casi como una roca

-demoniooooos!- grita justo antes de que el dragón la lanzara contra la pared de nuevo y cayendo al suelo

-qué hago, qué hago?- se preguntaba en su mente desesperada, mientras el monstruo se disponía a atacar otra vez, luego recordó lo que le dijo el muchacho de la taberna, que atacara la panza

-tendré que hacer eso- se dijo, rápidamente se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el dragón, otra vez otro soplido de fuego, esta vez la chica no retrocedió si no que con se protegió con su escudo agachándose tras de él

-es muy fuerte el viento con fuego!- gritaba mientras se ponía más y más caliente su escudo, cuando ya estaba casi al rojo vivo, cesó un momento y ella aprovechó para seguir hasta completar su contra ataque, lo único que le impedía llevar a cabo su ataque era el hecho de que estaba su estómago lo protegía poniéndolo contra el suelo, pero ella astutamente saltó sobre su cara enterrándole la espada en un ojo, el animal se retorció de dolor levantándose a ratos

-cuando se levanta puede ser mi oportunidad!- le sacó la espada del ojo y se lo volvió a clavar en el otro, ahora estaba ciego, ella se tiró al suelo desde la cabeza del dragón ,cayendo de pie y cuando se levantó una última vez, pudo darle el corte en el estómago, enterrándole toda la hoja y dándole un corte tras de esa herida inicial.

Gritó como un cerdo siendo sacrificado, para luego cuando Lake le sacó la espada, sangró profusamente y sus entrañas salieron desparramándose por todo el piso, el dragón fue así derrotado; estaba exhausta, apenas si podía estar de pie, se sentó un momento al lado del cadáver abatido.

-uff, esto estuvo intenso!- se dijo para ella misma

-caballero, te felicito, pero puedes sácame de aquí?- le recordó la princesa

-hu, ya me había olvidado de ella- pensó

-cómo abro tu celda?!- le pregunta gritándole

-es ´facil, las llaves están en un cajón atrás de todos los tesoros- responde

Efectivamente estaban allí, un manojo de llaves. Salieron ambas llegando al castillo, el rey no podía estar más feliz, en la noche en el castillo se hizo una gran cena con Lake como la gran o en el caso de la gente del castillo "el gran héroe" y lo nombraron "Sir" y miembro oficial de la corona.

En el banquete se comió se bebió en gran cantidad, la música y el festejo no faltaron, bailes y risas por doquier, la princesa fue rescatada y ya nadie temería al dragón nunca más, el jolgorio duró toda la noche, al otro día ya salido el sol Lake estaba cansada y le pidió al rey si le deba algún lugar donde dormir

-claro!, denle la mejor habitación a nuestro caballero la mejor habitación del reino!- le ordenó a los escuderos

Le prepararon todo, el baño, ropas nuevas, una gran cama, etc…, ella durmió a "pierna suelta", nunca en todo su viaje hasta ese momento había tenido tanta comodidad, se despertó ya que sintió que le golpearon la puerta de su alcoba

-sí?, quién es?- preguntó una voz tras la puerta dijo:

-soy yo, la princesa, puedo entraros a vuestra habitación?-

Lake estaba sin ropa durmiendo, pensó para ella misma -rayos si me ve, sabrá que soy mujer y que no soy un caballero- luego le dijo:

-esperadme, bella dama- mientras se vestía con los ropajes que le habían regalado

-ahora sí, entrad!-

La princesa entró y vio a Lake acostada en la cama ella fue rápidamente hasta ella y se sentó y le comenzó a hablar

-noble caballero, ya que me salvasteis de aquella horrible bestia, vengo a ofrecerte mi mano en matrimonio, mi padre no se opondrá-

Lake quedó helada, y respondió nerviosa:

-no puedo aceptaros vuestra oferta, tengo que seguir adelante- dijo

-por qué no queréis mi mano?, ¿no sabéis cuantos hombres de éste reino han tratado de conquistarme y tú me rechazas?, es que te parezco fea o inmunda?; es que además de ser valiente y fuerte tú me pareces muy lindo, es decir tienes rasgos femeninos en vuestra cara y cuerpo y eso se me hace sumamente atractivo en un hombre- le dice mientras se acerca cada vez más a Lake

-gra… gracias por decirme eso y no, para nada, no eres fea, eres muy bella, me encantan tus ojos verde azules, tu hermosa piel blanca sin manchas, tu largo y dorado cabello que se nota es sedoso y suave al tacto y…- la princesa interrumpe dándole un beso profundo en su boca, Lake queda paralizada por un momento y luego se echa para atrás con su cara claramente roja

-Princesa, vuestra oferta es uy generosa, pero debo seguir con mi aventura y ayudar a otros reinos, es más tengo que ir a por la puerta de ser posible hoy mismo, pero te diré algo, en una taberna hay un chico, quizá no tan lindo como yo, pero dale una oportunidad- le dice.

Finalmente Lake se va de aquél vagón y antes de abrir la puerta el rey le dice

-antes de irte, quieres llevaros algo?-

Lake se lo piensa y dice

-su majestad, quisiera que me regalara la espada y el escudo-

-el rey la mira y dice:

-escudero, traedle a nuestro caballero su escudo y la espada!-

Se las entregan y ella atraviesa la puerta y sale por fin.

(La cabaña)

El siguiente carro al que los chicos llegaron fue uno nebuloso, hacía un frío endemoniado y una niebla tan densa y tan espesa que apenas si permitía la visibilidad, los chicos ven una pequeña luz a la distancia y dado que estaba algo oscuro no les quedó de otra que ir hacía aquel punto, los dos apuraron el paso y tras caminar un rato llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña

-mira, es una cabaña de madera- dijo Jesse, se acerca para mirar bien y ve que esa luz era una chimenea que ardía en el interior, no se veían más personas adentro así que intentó de abrir la puerta y para sorpresa de ambos se abre

-mira Tulip, se abrió, ven vamos a entrar, me estoy muriendo de frío- le dice y ambos entran

-que acogedor se siente acá dentro- dijo ella mientras asomaba la cara por la ventana para mirar hacia afuera

-sí, supongo que podremos ir por la próxima puerta en cuanto ya no haya más niebla o al menos esté más visible- replica el chico

-Que hacemos por mientras? - le dice ella

-mmm podemos…, tienes hambre?, yo al menos sí, jajajaja- se ríe, ella al verlo sonreír así tan dulcemente siente algo cálido dentro de ella

-hambre?, pero si avabamos de comer en el carro del baile- le dice

-sí, pero tanto mover el esqueleto me abrió el apetito, buscaré algo-

Jesse empieza a escudriñar toda la cabaña en busca de algo para comer y encuentra en una gaveta una botella de vino tinto una cesta de frutillas, uvas y algo de queso

-mira Tulip, encontré comida, no sé si te gusten las frutillas, uvas y el queso y además de eso hay vino, nunca he bebido, pero…-

\- no hay cebollas?- interrumpe ella gritando desde la otra sala

-no, no hay! – responde

La chica también se pone a escudriñar la cabaña sólo por la curiosidad y en eso encuentra algo que le agrada a sobremanera, al verlo, le dice en voz alta al chico:

-ho, mira lo que encontré!- dice

lo que encontró fue un baño con una tina llena de agua temperada y con burbujas

-me voy a bañar!, no te atrevas a entrar al baño, ¿me oíste?!-

-tranquila, yo me encargaré de preparar la mesa para que comamos después- le responde

Tras media hora la chica sale del baño tapada con una bata y se va a la mesa a comer, el chico preparó todo, puso los cubiertos, los platos un par de copas, las flores del carro del conejo también las usó para decorar la mesa poniéndolas en agua y aunque no era mucho, hizo parecer perfecto, como de restaurante, además de eso la mesa quedó en frente de la chimenea y para más como en la cabaña no había luz eléctrica puso velas que casualmente también estaban dentro de la gaveta. A la chica le brillaron los ojos al ver esa escena y al ver que Jesse la esperaba para comer juntos.

-me demoré mucho? - le pregunta ella

-no, te esperé, no me gusta hacer ese feo de comer antes y dejarte sola comiendo, además quiero compartir contigo, aunque hemos estado tiempo juntos, pero no hemos compartido en algo así tan relajado- le dice sonriendo

-hasta pusiste música de tu celular, es la misma canción del vagón de las flores?- pregunta ella

-no, o sea es el mismo cantante, pero es otra, ojalá no te aburra o no te guste, si quieres la cambio por otra o apago el celular-

-no, me gusta, le da más ambiente al lugar, además no me gusta que estemos tan callados- dice ella mientras se acomoda en su silla para comer

Los chicos comienzan a comer compartiendo sus experiencias de cuando estuvieron dentro del tren antes y que hacían cada uno fuera del tren también, cuando les entró la sed por la comida y la acides de las frutillas abrieron el vino y lo comenzaron a beber

-…hug, que fuerte, pero es afrutado, no es tan malo, pensé sería peor- dice ella

-mmm.., no está tan mal- le dice mientras él le da sorbos a su copa

Tras unos minutos comienza a hacer efecto el alcohol y ella se pone roja por la embriaguez y él también y dice algunas cosas que le parecen lindas a Tulip.

\- alguna vez te han dicho que te ves linda sonrojada- le dice sin pensarlo y luego agrega -y tu cabello es lindo así suelto-

Ella se tapa el rostro con ambas manos y se pone más roja y su piel caliente por el alcohol, por la "vergüenza" sus lentes se empañan por el vapor que despide su piel; él le sonríe y ella no puede evitar sentirse tiernamente observada por el chico.

-no, nunca me han dicho eso…-

Los dos se quedan en silencio, la cabaña también se queda en completo silencio, se quedan mirando a los ojos por un momento la chica pensando que se podían volver a besar se pone nerviosa y dice:

-mmm…, sabes tengo algo de sueño me iré a dormir-

El chico le responde

-buena idea, donde están las habitaciones?-

Los dos se llevan una sorpresa solo hay una y con una sola cama con muchas almohadas y colchas que parecían muy cómodas, los dos se quedan mirando y Tulip dice:

-mmm sólo hay una cama, duerme tú, yo lo haré afuera- a lo que él interrumpe con una sonrisa

-no, tú duerme aquí, yo me las arreglaré afuera- dice Jesse.

Así lo hicieron, el chico aprovechó de bañarse y luego se acostó en un sofá, el fuego de la chimenea empezó a mermar y el frío entró a la cabaña, el chico temblaba incluso Tulip tenía frío y eso que estaba tapada, ella quedó preocupada y se levantó a ver al muchacho, lo vio temblando, a ella le entró un sentimiento de culpa fue hasta donde él y le tocó el hombro para despertarlo

-… oye Jesse, te veo con frío, si quieres puedes hmmm…, venir a dormir conmigo…-

Él que apenas estaba tapado con su chaqueta la miró y dijo:

-enserio?, no te moleta que duerma contigo…, ronco fuerte jajajajaja- le dijo en tono de broma

Ella se sonrío y dijo:

-no, no me molesta…-

Ellos llegaron a la cama y se metieron cada uno a cada extremo, como no queriendo acercarse

-bien, durmamos, pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi o tratar de tocarme!- le dice ella al chico en tono serio

-no, tranquila, no te haría nada de eso…, bien ya me dio sueño, buenas noches- le dice

-buenas noches, supongo que es de noche en éste vagón-

Cada uno se acomoda para su lado, tras un rato Jesse siente que la chica se le empieza acercar a su lado cada vez más, él se pone nervioso y en medio de ese cuarto la chica le dice con un tono de voz bajito:

-Jesse, puedo abrasarte?-

-qué?, que no querías que yo no me acercara o que te tocara, estoy lo más alejado de ti que puedo y…- ella interrumpe

-sé lo que dije, pero es que hace un frío endemoniado y estás "calentito", pero si quieres lo dejamos así…-

-bueno…, está bien, abrázame si eso te hace sentir bien, hazlo-

La chica se acercó y lo abrazó y él primero no movía los brazos, pero se fue soltando y respondió ese abrazo tal como en el baile

-alguna vez te han abrazado así?, quiero decir no cuenta lo del baile- le pregunta Tulip a él

-estando en una cama no, pero si me han abrazado de ésta manera- él se acordó de Lake y como se abrasaban y besaban cuando salían en sus citas, Tulip se acercó a su pecho y se acomodó colocando su cabeza bajo la cara de Jesse cerca de su corazón para poder escuchar de nuevo sus latidos, pero ahora con más detalle por el silencio que imperaba y él le dice:

-tu cabello huele rico!-

-hmmm…, gracias- ella lo abrazó más fuerte cuando le dijo eso -estas tibio, me gusta, me estaba muriendo de frío-

-sí, yo también, pero ahora estoy muy calentito contigo-

Los dos se acomodaron muy pegaditos sin llegar a algo indecoroso o subido de tono, los dos estaban muy cómodos en ese cuarto helado, pero que para ellos era lo mejor del mundo.

Al "día siguiente", se despierta Tulip primero y al abrir sus ojos ve la cara de Jesse que aun dormía, y ella se lo queda viendo por un momento, fue como si lo admirara luego él despierta y ve que estaba mirándolo y al verla así ambos se sonríen, cada uno, sus miradas se cruzaban.

-qué lindo que siempre me sonría- piensa ella

Tras un rato de estar en la cama se dan cuenta que afuera hay luz del sol, ambos se levantan y miran por la ventana y vieron que la nebulosidad se había ido y ya se podía ver la puerta que no estaba a más de diez metros de la cabaña

-bueno, ya podemos irnos- le dice

La chica tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, no quería dejar esa cabaña ni dejarlo a él, pero por otro lado sabía que tenía que salir del tren o sea ella tenía una vida fuera de aquél lugar.

Ambos se van de aquel carro dejando un bonito recuerdo y acercando sus lazos de amistad entre ellos.

(La verdad)

Lake entró al siguiente vagón después de todo lo que había pasado en el anterior, notó algo muy familiar en el aire, ella sentía como si ya hubiese estado allí, miraba a su alrededor

-mmm…, esto me suena muy familiar, qué es éste lugar, dónde estoy?-.

Del otro lado entraron Jesse y Tulip y al igual que Lake él sintió algo familiar

-éste vagón me suena muy familiar, de donde es que conozco este ambiente tan cercano- decía mientras miraba a su alrededor

-qué ocurre?. Le pregunta Tulip

-nada, es sólo que siento que ya estuve metido acá alguna vez, pero no logro recordarlo

-quizá sea sólo simple coincidencia- le dice

-mmm…, quizá, pero quiero estar seguro de aquello- le responde con cara seria.

Por otro lado Lake caminaba por los pasillos y se da cuenta que en el lugar en el que está metida es el centro comercial de los chicos de "Apex"

-ho, ahora me doy cuenta, éste es el carro de esos malditos de Apex, por qué de todos los carros de éste tren tuve que caer aquí?- se preguntaba

-mira, aquí hay un grafiti que dice "Apex", no te recuerda de algo?- le dice toda inocente Tulip

-Apex?, Apex, rayos Tulip, estamos en peligro acá dentro, será mejor que salgamos de aquí!- le responde el chico

\- pero que pasó?, podrías decirme algo al menos?-

-te diré, pero cuando salgamos de aquí- le dice mientras suda frio

Los chicos, sobre todo Jesse y por otro lado Lake, buscaban la puerta para salir. el carro estaba con las luces apagadas así que la visión no era muy buena, pero en una Jesse ve la silueta a lo lejos de Lake y viceversa, los chicos se ocultan, pensando que era algún niño de Apex

-dime, quien eres?!- empieza gritando Lake mientras está agachada tras un muro

-soy, soy…- le diré y si es Grace?- pensó luego le dijo a Tulip en voz baja

-Tulip, si ves que me atacan o pasa cualquier cosa mala, quiero que corras lo más rápido posible hasta la salida del tren, no te preocupes por mi-

-pero…- replicó

-pero nada, hazme caso, no quiero que nada malo te pase- le dijo sonriéndole, luego se puso serio y le dijo quien era.

-me llamo Jesse y tú, quién eres?!- le preguntó

-Jesse, Jesse!, Jesse soy yo, Lake!- le respondió alegre

-Lake?, Lake eres tú?-

Los muchachos salieron cada cual de donde se habían escondido y se juntaron en medio del pasillo de las tiendas comerciales. Ellos se abrazaron al encontrarse, como si no se hubieran visto en muchos años

-Tulip, ven, es seguro-

Tulip sale de detrás del muro y ve de quién se refería con Lake

-eres mi reflejo, te dejé libre- le dice

-sí y te doy las gracias, si no me hubieras dejado libre no hubiera podido salir de esa esclavitud y no hubiese podido conocer a mi novio- le responde

-qué novio?-

-Jesse, es mi novio, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé!- le dice mirándolo

Tulip al enterarse fue como si le hubiesen clavado una daga justo en medio de su pecho, ella sentía algo por él y es que todo ese tiempo compartiendo toda clase de cosas con él y además siendo lo buen amigo, caballeroso y todo lo lindo que fue con ella no se podían olvidar tan fácilmente.

Tulip bajó la mirada y sin hacer ningún ruido comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero de pronto se prenden las luces del centro comercial

-bravo!- dice una voz que aplaude sarcásticamente, Jesse y Lake identificaron de inmediato como Grace

-Grace, qué quieres?!- dice él

De entre una tienda oscura sale ella con la gata, las dos

-nada, veo que nuestro plan en cierta forma salió mal, ves gata, acabas de perder un vagón completo que ahora será de los Apex

Ninguno de los tres sabía de que hablaba

-a ver explícame que es eso de "plan"- pregunta Lake

La gata dice en tono frio:

\- a ver déjame ver desde donde empezar, esos vagones en donde estuvieron ustedes dos fueron planeados por mí para ponerlos poco a poco en situaciones… cómo decirlo, románticas y de acercamiento para así ver si se enamoraban y dejabas a ese maldito reflejo por alguien "humano", pero veo que perdí la apuesta- interrumpe Lake enojada interrogando a la gata

-y yo?, los vagones donde estuve fueron directamente difíciles por no decir que casi perdí la vida en el último-

Déjame responder a mí, le dice Grace a la gata

-yo me encargué de buscarte esos carros, francamente me costó un montón, éste tren no está hecho para hacer cosas difíciles, ya que es para que los pasajeros puedan salir rápido-

-pero, por qué?- le pregunta

-porque me caes mal y quería verte sufrir, pero veo que superaste todo en forma correcta- le dice mientras se pone la capucha tapándose la cara y riéndose agrega -bueno, ahora no será tan fácil-

Desde todas partes salieron chicos de Apex rodeando a los tres

Jesse, Tulip y Lake se ponen espalda contra espalda

-qué hacemos?- pregunta él

-pues a pelear- dice mientras saca el escudo y la espada que le habían regalado en el carro anterior

Tulip se puso nerviosa, pero igual no le quedó de otra que quedarse a luchar y sus manos seguían en "uno" así que no podían salir aun

El combate empieza, los muchachos tenían lanzas y fierros para pelear, ellos sólo contaban con las armas de Lake, Tulip de su bolso saca un spray de pimienta de defensa y Jesse recogió una llave inglesa que casualmente estaba tirada a sus pies.

-sólo contamos con esto para defendernos- dice él.

Comenzaron a repartir golpes y cortes a cualquiera que se le atravesaba en su camino, Tulip rociaba los ojos de los atacantes y luego cuando estaban ciegos los pateaba con todas sus fuerzas, pelearon cubriéndose cada uno su espalda y procurando que no les hicieran daño, tras unos minutos muy intensos de pelea, a Tulip se le acabó el spray

-estoy sin nada!- le dijo a Jesse y el respondió

-quédate junto a mí, te protegeré lo mejor que pueda-

Mientras Lake se defendía sin mucho problema con su escudo, eran tantos que ya no sabían que hacer y de pronto se escuchó a Tulip

-ayudenmeeee!-

-rayos, voy a rescatarla, cúbreme!- le dijo a Lake, por su parte ella seguía peleando

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y vio que a Tulip la estaban arrastrando hacía una especie de máquina, era como la que te ponía el número al entrar, pero hechiza

-que van a hacer con ella?!- justo antes de alcanzarla cuatro le bloquearon, peleó como pudo, pero cuatro contra uno, era mucho para él

Los amarraron y pusieron juntos frente a esa máquina

-que nos harán?- pregunta ella

-relájate, te pondremos un signo infinito a cada uno para que nunca puedan salir de aquí- dijo la gata

-oye hay algo que no entiendo, yo pensé que tú y los Apex se odiaban, que pasó que ahora son tan amigos- pregunta Jesse

-bueno querido, ellos me ayudaron a hacer ciertas cosas no viene al caso que las diga, pero ahora no es que seamos amigos, pero podemos llevarnos bien- responde mientras empieza activar la máquina

-gata maldita, jugaste con nuestros sentimientos sólo por una estúpida apuesta?!- le grita Tulip

-y tú, por qué no me dijiste que ella era tu novia?!- le dice llorando -pensé que me querías, pero me equivoqué- el chico guarda silencio, no dice nada, pero también se sintió mal por eso

-bien en cinco minutos estará listo, prepárense para pasar una eternidad acá- se ríe de manera malévola

Ellos se resignan y esperan su condena

-oye, lamento todo esto, no fue mi intensión ilusionarte y fue mi culpa que no te hubiera dicho nada de Lake, si no me quieres ver nunca más en tu vida, entenderé…- dice algo triste

La chica no responde, más que la condena de quedarse ahí, le dolía el que él no fuera nada de ella y es que se había enamorado profundamente.

-un minuto- dice la gata

Grace parada con sus brazos cruzados sonriente y mirando como sufren los chicos, de pronto se le cambia el rostro al sentir un golpe en su cabeza cayendo inconsciente, ella creyó que con los chicos Apex bastaba para que se hicieran cargo de Lake, pero no contó que ella ya era una gran peleadora

-no me gustaron tus vagones, pero si le veo el lado bueno ya se pelear y vaya que bien- le dijo cuando la vio caer al suelo al golpearle con el escudo

-gata, suéltalos!- le grita

-crees que voy a soltarlos sólo porque me lo dices tú?, ya no queda nada para que empiece a funcionar la máquina-

Lake corre tan fuerte y rápido como puede, pero no alcanza, de la nada se corta la energía eléctrica del carro y queda todo oscuro, lo único que brilla eran los números uno de Jesse y Tulip

-hola pasajeros, mira que has crecido!, cada vez más cerca de la muerte- dice una voz robótica alegre y triste, Tulip sabe qué es One-One

-One-One!- dice alegre al verlo

-hola Tulip, veo que estás en problemas tú y tus amigos, vine en cuanto lo supe para rescatarte y para sacarte de la maldita condena de tener que vivir aquí, no seas tan depresivo, no es tan malo- se dijo él mismo luego dice la parte feliz -suelta a los chicos, yo no autoricé esa máquina de número y sólo debe de haber una para todo el tren; sí, no dos, aunque nos aliviaría mucho el trabajo-

A la gata no le queda de otra que soltarlos

-y en cuanto a éste vagón tomado por los Apex será destruido inmediatamente y todos serán enviados fuera de éste tren; pero eso está contra de las reglas; no importa para que no hagan más desastres- se responde para él mismo One-One.

Finalmente, los chicos quedan libres y todos son enviado fuera sus manos llegan a cero para ser liberados

-Tulip, yo…- dice Jesse

-no me digas nada, sólo vete y déjame seguir con mi camino- otra vez sus ojos se mojan de lágrimas

-…bueno, al menos puedo ser tu amigo?, no quiero perder el contacto contigo…-

-no, no quiero ser amiga de aquél que amé y que me rompió el corazón- le dice

Jesse antes de que ella atravesara la puerta la toma del brazo y le da un abrazo fuerte y ella lo empuja dándole una cachetada fuertísima, Lake que no entendía mucho lo que pasaba lo iba a defender, pero él la frenó con su brazo y moviendo su cabeza diciéndole así que no hiciera nada.

Los dos atravesaron la puerta y se devolvieron a sus respectivos lugares

Dos meses después, Jesse está en una competencia de natación ya que era bueno en eso se metió a uno él salió de la piscina para descubrir que en su celular su Whatsapp tenía un mensaje y era uno de Tulip, él se alegró mucho de saber de ella y es que cuando en el tren la abrazó, le metió su número de teléfono y whatsapp en su bolsillo por si es que ella quería hablar con él y funcionó.


End file.
